Light fixtures of the kind particularly adapted for use in vehicles, including land recreational vehicles and boats, have long been known. Popular prior fixtures are typically mounted on an interior wall or ceiling of, for example, a boat cabin or travel trailer or motor home and are wired to the battery supply of the vehicle (typically 12 volts DC power) for actuation by a slider switch on the exposed base of the fixture. Typically, such a prior fixture has a light transmitting lens mounted forwardly on the base to leave exposed to view a substantial portion of the base perimeter wall. Such lens may be removably fixed on the base in various ways, one way being to provide the lens with a laterally outward extending perimeter flange that slips under a lip on the base. In one prior dual lamp fixture, two separate lenses are provided, one to cover each lamp. In one such prior dual lamp fixture, five separate major pieces are needed to define a common base, the two lenses and means connecting the lenses to the base. In prior single and twin lamp fixtures of this general kind, the outward appearance is of a multi-piece, sharp-edged assembly defined by one or two blocklike masses. In general, prior lamps of this kind have been relatively expensive to make and, in view of the substantial number of parts, required a relatively large and costly manufacturing and maintenance inventory.
Accordingly, the object and purposes of the present invention include provision of a light fixture, particularly adapted for use in vehicles, including land recreational vehicles and boats, and which is capable of overcoming various disadvantages of prior fixtures of the general type discussed above.
Further objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons acquainted with apparatuses of this general type upon reading the present specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.